


Sheppard with Outstretched Wings

by puddlejumper38



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Wingart, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddlejumper38/pseuds/puddlejumper38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing of John with wings outstretched using 2B and 3B pencil.<br/>Because there aren't enough drawings of John with wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheppard with Outstretched Wings




End file.
